Jack a dit
by Uzu-kurama
Summary: OS - Harry Potter est un jeune adulte désormais , alors que la guerre est enfin terminée , il n'arrive pas à avancer. Il perd espoir alors que tout n'est pas perdu . /Snarry/


**Un petit texte à l'eau de rose pour soulager nos petits cœurs …**

 **Ce texte date de 2 ans , mais j'aimerais quand même vous le partager . En espérant que quelques un le lise ! Si c'est le cas , n'hésites pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait énormément plaisir .**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Excusez-moi pour les fautes , je ne suis pas très douée pour l'orthographe mais je fais de mon mieux ^^'**

 **Disclaimers : Les personnages appartient à J-K Rowling, et la musique à Christophe Willem, je ne possède que l'histoire**

J'essaie désespérément d'attirer son attention , avoir son affection , son admiration . Mais comment faire ? Après tout , il ne m'a jamais aimé … Harry Potter est une tapette qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? Et la cerise sur le gâteau , je suis amoureux de Severus Snape.

 _Je suis un oiseau  
Qui est tombé de haut  
Je traîne ma peine_

Je suis le garçon-qui-a-survécu-puis-a-été-tué-par-vous-savez-qui-et-qui-a-revit-et-qui-a-finit-par-tuer-voldy ! J'ai rendu la paix à notre monde , tout le monde commence à retrouver le bohneur mais qui s'occuperait de celui de ce cher survivant ? Qui penserait que le plus grand soulagement du grand Harry Potter serait de se jeter un auto-avada ?

 _Une larme qui coule,  
j'ai dans la gorge une boule  
Comme une pierre qui roule_

Et voilà, je me mets à parler tout seul et à pleurer comme un ado en peine d'amour .

Mais comment puis-je continuer à être heureux sans penser à l'homme que j'aime ?

Je pleure , mais j'ai juste l'impression que mes larmes sont mon passé qui s'écoule ..

 _Perdue l'innocence des jours passés dans la cour de l'école  
Du bonheur j'en ai pas  
Y'en a que pour Mione et Ron_

Je ne peux m'imaginer avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie , les petites amourettes de l'enfance , j'ai dépassé ce stade .. Tout ce que je veux c'est de pouvoir vivre avec l'homme de ma vie . Je n'ai jamais vécu heureux. Avant mes onze ans , la seule chose que j'espérais , c'était pouvoir manger quelque chose avant de recevoir une correction non-justifiée! Après mon entrée à Poudlard , j'étais l'idole de tout le monde ! Et LUI qui disait que je cherchais juste la célébrité ! J'aurais échangé avec joie ma vie contre celle d'un garçon peu connu ! Et ensuite je suis passé par différents stades, celui ou on me déteste, celui ou on m'ignore , celui ou on a pitié de moi et j'en passe ! Mes meilleurs amis n'ont pas été heureux toute leurs vie mais désormais ils sont ensemble et peuvent créer une famille !

 _Jacques a dit « cours ! »  
Jacques dit « vole ! »  
Mais pas le jour où je décolle_

Les mots que tu m'as dit : « cours , vole , vie ta vie, oublies moi ! »

Mais peux-tu comprendre que TU es ma vie ? Que jamais je ne pourrais retrouver le sourire si tu pars ?

 _Jacques a dit « cours ! »  
Jacques a dit « aime ! »  
J'ai beau t'aimer, tu pars quand même_

Tu m'as demandé d'aimer , de montrer à celle ou celui que j'aime mon amour ! Je l'ai fait, et tu m'as rejeté! Tu m'as sorties tes pires excuses et tu t'en ai allé. MAIS JE T'AIME SEVERUS !

 _Jacques a dit « marche ! »  
Jacques a dit « rêve ! »  
Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève_

Severus , tu m'as demandé d'avancer dans la vie , de rencontrer mon âme-soeur et de réaliser mes rêves . Alors j'ai avancer , j'ai pris la direction de ton foyer pour te rencontrer et « affronter » mes rêve. Tu ne m'as pas cru et tu m'as insulté , alors j'ai réessayé jusqu'à mon épuisement morale. Je me meurs chaque jour . Toutes les heures passées sans ta présence à mes côtés me sont insupportables . J'ai essayé de te montrer l'ampleure de cet amour que j'éprouve pour toi , mais tu es aveugle .

 _Jacques a dit certes je lui pardonne  
Jacques est un rêve pas un homme_

Alors j'ai compris que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi , mais j'ai continué d'espérer qu'un jour , tu m'aimerais . Je sais qu'il faut cesser de vivre dans les rêves et d'en oublier la réalité, mais vis-je encore dans cette « réalité » ? Je me drogue pour être avec toi Severus , je me drogue de potion de sommeil pour plonger dans MA réalité.

Mais je te pardonnes ,je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et je ne le serais jamais .

 _Reste  
Une mélancolie cachée  
Sous mon manteau de pluie  
Qui traîne encore_

Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a en dessous de mon sourire. Hermione et Ron me diriez-vous ? Foutaises. Ils se sont simplement occupés de me trouver une copine qui pourrais 'potentiellement' me correspondre ! J'ai beau leurs dire je suis gay et j'aime quelqu'un , ils sont sourds. Ron est sourd , Hermione le suit et le devient de plus en plus au fil des jours . Mais c'est bien je suis content pour eux , c'est la voie du bonheur .

Derrière mon sourire , se cache une tristesse des plus profondes, tels un corps meurtrit caché sous un manteau de pluie.

 ** _N'en pouvant plus, Harry éteignit à l'aide de sa baguette la musique. Il ne pouvait plus continuer... La guerre l'avait affaiblit, et son amour l'a tué . Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors et il repensa à ses sourires, à ses caresses , à ses baisés... Et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ._**

 ** _Alors, en tremblant , il s'empara du couteau à sa droite et se l'enfonça de toute ses forces dans le ventre. Le sang tomba sur le sol et il le suivit quelques secondes après ._**

 ** _Et alors que sa tête allait toucher le sol , il le vit le retenir . Son amour était au chevet de sa mort , il pouvait s'en aller en paix ._**

 ** _« HARRY ! HARRY RESTES AVEC MOI ! HARRY JE T'AIME JE T'AIME TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! » Severus hurla de toute ses forces, et le secoua , un sanglot éclata alors dans sa gorge ._**

 ** _« Sev... Amour... Adieu... »_**

 ** _Et c'est ainsi que mourra le survivant. Severus Snape ne tarda pas à le suivre dans l'au-delà, il avait tant culpabilisé suite à la mort de son âme-sœur. Il l'aimait tout autant qu'Harry l'aimait mais il ne voulait que son bonheur . Il n'était pas arrivé à tant lors de ce fatidique jour, et son cœur s'en est a allé avec le dernier souffle d'Harry Potter ._**


End file.
